


Be careful of the toes you step on (They might belong to the ass you gotta kiss later)

by Erbs



Series: The Tin Man and the Cowardly Lion [Gavin900 semi-related oneshots] [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Apologies, Arguments, BDSM Negotiations, Begging, Choking, Deep Conversations, Dom/sub, Fingering, First Kiss, Flirting, Gavin is a douche and feels bad for it, Ken doll crotch, Kink, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, RK900 has feelings, Safewords, Spanking (implied), Stream of Consciousness, idiots are bad at expressing feelings, mental health, sub!gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erbs/pseuds/Erbs
Summary: "And who knows", 900 continues, still holding Gavin's drink "if we finish this conversation, maybe I'll give it back to you."Gavin's face falls slack for a second, befor he can get the ground back under his feet."What the fuck is wrong with you, have you, like, psycho-analyzed my kinks or what?!"RK900 frowns "What?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> __  
>  **ATTENTION!**   
>    
>  _This fic is the result of a **chat conversation** with my good friend Kathi (@_Phoenixrage on twitter, go follow her). It’s a product of a thing we do that we call **“scening”** , where one person writes a message with a story and the other person continues the story in the next messages, going back and forth. This particular scene took place over **13 days** , so please consider this if you find any continuity errors._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Also, English is both our second language, so if you find any mistakes, please report them to CyberLife._
> 
>  
> 
> _Enjoy ^^_

Gavin’s mind is a traitor.

He sits at his desk in the office and is definitely not thinking about RK's hands. Those strong, precise fingers.  
On his chest.  
Around his wrists.  
His dick.  
 _His throat._  
Definitely not.  
Not again.

He's definitely not wondering what he'd look like, taking this stupid uniform off, holding a whip in his hands, telling him what to do with his oh so soft voice.   
God.   
Stop it.

_This does not belong at work, Reed._

It's not like those thoughts don't follow at him even after work when he's not directly confronted with this plastic toy. And it's almost even more difficult to keep them in control and to not just go with them, enjoy them, _take use of them._

Still, even though his fantasies take him there more often than probably healthy, the precinct is not the place to get exhibistionistic.

Especially not about an android.  
He just needs to get this thoughts, to get _him_ out of his mind.

Usually sex is the place to go to, but they're on a hard case and letting lose over a weekend is proving to be difficult.

Having to work with this fucking plastic tease almost constantly also really doesn't make things better. Quite the opposite. But Gavin really has to focus on the case. He can't let those thoughts distract him like that.  
So Gavin does what Gavin usually does: throwing himself into work to keep his mind busy.

He knows he's burning himself out, but who the fuck cares. He's survived solely on coffee and 2 hours of sleep before, he'll do it again.

\---

 

"Detective, you need some rest."  
"Relax, tinman, it's not the first all-nighter I've pulled."  
"For once you are correct. It's the _third_ one this week. 6 hours of sleep per week is not a healthy amount for a human."  
 _For a human._

"Listen, Robocop, how much I sleep is none of your business, so shut up or go into standby because I got work to do and I can do it best without a plastic douchebag telling me what to do."

RK900 slightly narrows his eyes, LED flickering. Then he keeps talking, in that fucking soft voice that makes Gavin want to punch him in the throat  
"I understand you want to help this people by solving the case. But burning yourself out won't help you. You'll only become less efficient and more frustrated. A good night of sleep might help you to get a fresh view on your progress."

"The only thing frustrating me here is you not shutting your stupid mouth."

"Fine. If that's what you want", the android says briskly and then turns around to walk away.

Gavin looks after him, frowing.  
Did he-...did he just really manage to scare away that android that's following at him since the very first day they became partners?

He should feel proud. He wanted to achieve that since said first day.

But somehow...he doesn't.

It angers him.

And the lack of sleep mixed with the shitload of coffee he drank surely doesn't help to keep this anger in control.

Maybe that prick was right. Maybe he really should go home.

Though his pride almost doesn't let him take a break now, he feels like he'll explode if he stays any longer.

It's excruciating.

That's it. He decides to go home. Either that or he'll beat up the next person that dares to say just _anything_ to him.

He murmurs some weak excuse to Fowler who's just passing by, but the Captain seems not bothered at all: "Finally, I thought I had to remove you forcefully."

Gavin just leaves without any more words. Without wondering if RK900 is happy, now that he gave in, and walks out to go home. Without even caring.

He is almost out the door without complication, when...  
"Where are you going, Detective?"  
The voice almost gives him a heart attack and he's ready to spin around to punch RK900 in the face, when his brain catches the slightly off pitch, to turn around and see it's just Connor. Plain, old Connor.

He never thought there'd ever be a moment in which he's sort of relieved to see Connor, but in this moment he is. He's glad he doesn't have to deal with RK900 being smug about him leaving.

"Home. To bed."  
Connor nods "You look like you need it. Have a good night."  
It strikes Gavin again, how different the two RK-models are, despite looking so alike.

The only thing they seem to have in common is that they both occasionally just can't keep their mouth shut about stuff that is none of their business. With Connor, it's just annoying. It's like he can't stop giving "helpful" advice over and over and over again, even then when it's really not requested or needed. But with RK900, it's sort of-...provoking. Yet determining. He's not seeming to give advice, he's seeming to give commands. And it's fucking Gavin up. Why should he ever take a command by a fucking plastic toy?!

He bluntly ignores the fact that he kind of is taking a command by him, right now.

As soon as he's at home, lying in his bed, he must confess he's glad he went. He's tired enough to just fall asleep before his mind can keep him awake.

His dreams are weird and full of broad shoulders and steel-blue eyes.

 

He feels a bit better when he wakes up the next day, though not really rested.

Getting up takes time. He takes time. Purposely dreading to head into the chaos of the bullpen again.

He'd love to consider just not going to work. But he can't. A case must be solved and his mind needs to be distracted from the dreams that seem to flash up in his head over and over again. He finally gets up to take a hot shower before almost drowning himself in coffee to somehow survive the day.

Man, he should really get his caffeine addiction in line.

But not now. At the moment, his caffeine addiction is what's keeping _him_ in line.

\---

 

Work is a drag.  
Even with a more or less full night of sleep, they're still missing leads and none of the team has made any progress yet. Gavin feels like every muscle in his body is tense and hurting, including his brain.

To his surprise, RK900 doesn't come at him with any stupid command or advice again as he's sipping his sixth cup of coffee that day, while frantically trying to make any progress in the case.  
To be exact, 900 doesn't come at him with anything in general.   
With every hour that passes, Gavin notices more and more that he doesn't talk to him. Not a single word.

If the thing was human, Gavin would seriously think he has pissed him- _it_ off

But it isn't human. It's an android that apparently finally follows Gavin's wish of getting left the fuck alone. _Good._

 

...he really feels bad about it.  
 _Jesus fucking Christ._

You can't hurt a machine's feelings, can you? Stupid question. They are machines. RK900 is a machine.   
So why does he feel bad about it? _Why does he even care?_

There is too much. Too much in his head to function. Too much chaos.

He decides he needs a break. Maybe going outside for a sec, catching a little fresh air. Not being trapped in a room with other detectives and especially this robot that doesn't talk to him anymore, at least for a few minutes.

He stands.   
"I'm going for a smoke, anyone wanna come?"

As he lets his eyes wander through the room, watching out for whether someone is going to join, RK900 directly catches his gaze - which is surprising, keeping in mind that he seemed to systematically ignore Gavin the entire day.

"I'm going", the android says.  
Gavin blinks. "You... you don't smoke."  
"If you keep overstraining my processors with your attitude, I might start to."  
The officers who overheard the tease laugh and Gavin flushes.

He considers snapping back at him, but doesn't. He ends up replying nothing but a champ before turning around to go outside. Though RK900s steps were too soft to be heard, Gavin knew he was following him.

Stupid stealth protocol. He's glad he at least came to notice the soft creak in each second step to prevent the android scaring him to death everytime he approaches behind his back.

As he pushes the door open, stepping outside, he doesn't turn around to face 900, like you usually would when taking a smoking break with someone. He just pulls out a cigarette, enlightening it before going a few steps to lean backwards at the wall, letting his eyes wander over the street.

RK is keeping quiet. Maybe that's his tactic now, just silencing him to death. Gavin champs. It's working.

After he took a few pulls of his cigarettes, he can't stop his gaze from slowly slipping to the android that's just quietly looking at him. Gavin can't read his expression. It's somehow cold yet soft yet determined yet friendly-... _fucking androids._

"What are you staring at me like that, huh?"  
"Why are you staring back?"

"Did you just come outside with me to go on my nerves or what?"

RK sighs. It's somewhat... unsettling. Unnecessary for a machine without the need to breathe. Too human. Uncanny valley all over the place.

Gavin frowns as RK breaks the eye-contact just for a second while releasing the air just to find his eyes again right after.

It makes him uncomfortable. But not for the reasons it should make him uncomfortable.

"Did you really just come outside with me to keep staring at me?", Gavin asks while breaking eye contact at last, trying to cover up that he just couldn't stand these cold eyes any longer.

"I thought you maybe wanted to apologize. I was wrong."

"Why would I apologize?" Gavin knows exactly why.

"Why do I even try", RK murmurs, then turns straight around to march back inside, leaving Gavin totally baffled in the cold.  
He almost drops his cigarette.

Wow. Gavin feels-...so bad. Like he seriously did something wrong. And at the same time he's so angry for feeling bad about not having _apologized_ to an android for... whatever. Okay. No. Not whatever. For having been a douche to him.   
_Why does he feel bad about this?_

It's not like he's been presented with a lot of reaction towards his actions. More the complete _lack_ of action, or emotion, and this cold shoulder is almost worse than any heated fight he had.  
He grits his teeth. _Why did he have to ask?_  
Why did he have to ask?  
He blinks. Something clicks into place.  
 _Oh no._  
Because he wanted to hear him say it.  
Because he wanted to hear the stupid prick admit that he managed to hurt his feelings.  
Because he wanted him to admit that he has feelings.  
 _Because Gavin wants him to have feelings._

Gavin throws the finished cigarette down and smokes another one right away. He fights the urge to just leave instead of going inside again as he finished.   
The rest of the day drags even more.   
He tries to ignore 900, yet he can't help but let his eyes slip to him over again. He still can't read him, but somehow-...somehow the android seems even colder than before. The silence between them even heavier. After the night of sleep, Gavin usually would've powered through again, working on the case as long and as hard as possible. But he can't, somehow. He can't focus. And he can't stay at work longer than necessary. He was never as glad he could head home for the night as today.

 

But as much as he tries to will it, sleep doesn't find him.  
He doesn't know if it's the caffeine overdose, his sleep-deprived brain or the churning thoughts inside it.  
 _Man, you are seriously fucked up, Reed._

Usually when having a bad night of sleep, he finds comfort in distracting his brain with work. But this time he doesn't know what's worse - lying awake the entire night thinking or going to work in the morning where his mind still won't shut up and where he's confronted with RK900, who somehow seems to have feelings - as impossible as it should be -, which were hurt by Gavin himself.

_And you thought you were better than Anderson. Look at yourself._

Anderson at least got an android who's annoying but easy to handle. Gavin of course needed to end up with the one with attitude.   
Okay.  
If he's honest, he likes that about him.

Oh, how the roles have switched.  
Hank suddenly having his life back in control, a friendly android who's becoming more human day by day, a working _relationship..._  
While Gavin's laying in his bed, staring at the ceiling and losing his shit over an android's scratched ego.

Maybe he really should apologize. Oh god. He already feels stupid for even considering this. Apologizing to a machine. But also-... Connor becomes more and more human day by day. What if RK900 does too? What if he's more than just a machine?

This sentence seems so twisted, so wrong, so _contradictive,_ that Gavin immediately wonders if he actually just thought it.

He rubs his eyes before looking down on the clock. He has to get up, go to work, solve a case that seems unsolvable, see an android that he certainly doesn't wanna see right now...  
He never considered calling in sick as much as he does right now.

His pride screams at him to not give RK900 the victory.  
But he really needs some space.

And also, he doesn't expect there to be any important progress at the case. It's like they are trapped in a dead end.  
You know what? Fuck it.   
Fuck. It.  
He's been working almost day and night in the past days. He can take a day off. He needs it badly.

He texts the Captain, and blessed be his proneness to overworking difficult cases, because Fowler tells him, with his amount of extra hours he could probably take a long vacation under some palm trees somewhere. Either that or level Anderson's missing count to zero.  
That comment actually makes Gavin smile.

The smile fades fast as he notices that he now successfully avoids seeing 900 - which doesn't solve his problems, actually, and neither stops him from thinking about what happened. What should he do the entire day? Keep staring at the ceiling?

Pushing away the thought that he's probably making it even worse right now?

First of all, he needs to get up. Lying in his bed the entire day won't help him.

Even though the thought of curling up is very attractive right now. God, how old is he, twelve?

He kicks the blanket off him and sits up, running his fingers through the messy hair, fighting the urge to sink back into the pillows and standing up instead. He'll shower now and then he'll eat something that doesn't consist of coffee. Getting his life under control and stuff. It can't be that difficult.

He shortly ponders the thought of getting laid.  
But as much as his body would like the forced celibacy to end, it wouldn't be good for his psyche.  
For a good session, he needs to be _stable._ And right now, all horses are loose.

He can't distract himself with work, neither with sex-...he's really lost.

There's only one viable option now.  
 _Video Games._

 

\---

 

He's playing nearly the entire day, shutting his head off while mindlessly shooting hundreds of NPCs, as if this solved any of his problems.

It helps to calm him down though. Gives his anger a mindless valve.

The only thing that stops him after hours and hours of playing is the fact that he's getting hungry. He puts the controller down, rubbing his burning eyes, before standing up and going to the fridge, which greets him with a yawning void. Of course. Gavin has never been the person to cook a lot. He's mostly too caught up in work to have time for that.   
He considers ordering pizza, but decides to get dressed and then go to get some food somewhere himself. His head is aching and his back feels tensed from sitting on the couch all day. He hopes catching a bit fresh air and walking a little will help.

The short route to his favourite Idian takeaway would cross the precinct, and in no possible universe ever he will show up anywhere near of that today, so he settles on the long route.

He smokes while walking, regrets a little that he didn't just order as some raindrops start falling from the sky. His headache gets better, though.

It's noon on a rainy workday in spring, there is hardly anyone outside, and it's kind of calming.  
No chaos outside.  
Just him and the chaos inside his head.

He wishes this chaos would calm down, too.

 

\---

 

Gavin almost drops his food as he turns a corner back to his appartment and sees a familiar android crossing the street.  
 _"Oh for fucks sake, you've got to be kidding me"_

For a second he hopes 900 just won't notice him - but his hope gets destroyed just a second later, as the android looks up and immediatly catches Gavin's gaze.

He seriously considers hiding, but he knows he'd only make a fool of himself if he did.

RK900 approaches him, because of course he does.  
"Detective Reed. I didn't think I'd meet you here. I thought you called in sick?" The underlying _“You don't look particularly sick”_ remains implied. Gavin scoffs and answers anyway: "Mental health is just as important as physical health."

"Oh, I just didn't consider you being a person minding your own mental health a lot."

Gavin doesn't know what to say to that. He feels anger burning in his throat.

But RK900 of course doesn't drop the conversation at that. Instead he asks what Gavin is up to.

"Stuffing my face with organic matter, as you would call it"  
 _Why are you even talking to me?_

"That's certainly not how I would've phrased it."

"What are you doing here anyway"  
"Following a possible new lead. It's miniscule, but we're grabbing straws"

The fact that they might have a new lead is catching Gavin's interest, even though he's on his day off. He asks about it, causing 900 to explain they might have a new witness.   
"As you're on your day off, detective, I decided to follow the lead myself", he finishes his explanations at last.

Gavin nods "Eh... good luck then."  
"Luck is just a construct of probability"

This fucking android doesn't necessarily make it easy for Gavin to not get angry at him.

"Have a nice day, Detective", he then says as Gavin doesn't answer, tips his head and turns to leave.  
Gavin gnaws on his lip.  
"...wait."

As the android turns back at him, Gavin is unsure if his expression is confused or smug. Or both.

He wrestles with the words. How does one apologize to an android?

He doesn't know. And so he ends up saying something he didn't necessarily mean to say as he called the android back.   
"I'll join you", he decides, earning a sceptical gaze.

"Detective, you've called your day off."  
"And I've been bored ever since."

"Didn't you say you got to watch your mental health?"  
"You said it yourself, I'm not necessarily a person minding my mental health a lot"

The hint of a smile is tugging at RKs lips and Gavin counts it as a good sign.

"Okay", he replies, "Do you want to stuff your face with _organic matter_ first or can that wait until after our interrogation?"

Gavin fights a smile. He fights it hard and dirty, and he wins, but the look on RK's face tells him the living scanner knows exactly what's going on. He flushes.  
"I can eat on the way", he mutters.

He sees a hint of a smile on the android's lips before he turns, starting to walk in the direction he was heading before noticing Gavin. He seems to simply expect Gavin to follow. And Gavin does.

Like a goddamn lapdog. Fuck, this really shouldn't be so difficult.   
Well, on the upside, at least RK's back from straight up ignoring him.

Maybe he won't even have to apologize. He can just act like he's never been enough of a douche to hurt an androids feelings.  
Or maybe 900's feelings never were hurt. Maybe Gavin interpreted too much in the meaningless behaviour of a machine.

He should've ordered a liquor instead of a soda.  
Maybe he can join Anderson on his bar tour next Friday to shut off his thinking.

Anyway, he's still hungry, so he starts eating his take out, walking a few steps behind 900, who didn't seem to bother whether or not Gavin can keep track while eating. But after a few minutes the android slows down a little until he's at Gavin's side.   
"How's your _organic matter?"_ , he asks, stressing the last two words weirdly, almost ironically.  
 _Is he seriously fooling me for having imitated him badly before??_

Gavin swallows down a spoonfull of rice, matching the android's pace. Why did he have to be so tall with those stupidly long legs?  
The look in RK's eyes makes Gavin want to tease back, so he pulls out some of the knowledge he actually remembered from chemistry  
"It contains a lot of capsaicin"

"Sounds delicious", 900 replies totally unimpressed. Gavin noticed that the hint of a smile on the androids lips turned into a smirk.

"You wanna try it?", he blurts out

He feels pretty stupid for having asked this question.

RK900's head turns towards him, one eyebrow raised in something that could be called puzzlement.  
"...though I appreciate the gesture, I can't consume anything, Detective."  
"I know, I know, I just... thought that, like, Connor has this weird analysis-thing, and... I mean... the samples need to go somewhere, don't they?"

"I don't assume the sample analysis process is comparable to how humans experience the flavour of food. But as i said, I appreciate the gesture."

Gavin could slap himself.  
Or someone else.  
Or someone else could slap _him._

The thought that this someone slapping him could also be RK900 flashes through his mind, just for a tiny second, almost too fast to grab it, way too fast to stop it.

He feels like he has just overrun a red light.

Gavin tries to hide up his confusion and embarrassment by just eating on, really stuffing the food into his mouth without tasting it now, as he's too focused on stopping to be as awkward as he is right now.

They walk in silence, until Gavin tosses the empty cardboard box into a nearby bin.

To keep himself busy, he pulls his cigarettes out instead. "We're there soon", RK900 says, pointing his chin at a house down the street, causing Gavin to pack them away again.

He chews his lip again. Now would be the perfect opportunity.

He hesitates for a moment, then starts out with a simple "Listen-..." but then hesitates again.

If RK was human, he'd maybe haven't heard it, but the guy has fucking robo ears and stops in his tracks, only slightly turning his torso to indicate that he is indeed listening.

So there's really no turning back from this point.   
_Fuck._

"I'm... I..."  
"Yes?"  
He takes a deep breath and surrenders.  
"I'm sorry."  
"For what?"

"You know exactly for what"   
"I can't recall you having done or said anything that requires an apology since we met earlier today."

Gavin grits his teeth.  
"Not for today. For the day before yesterday."

900 silences for a bit before replying a simple: _"Why would you apologize?"_  
Gavin knows exactly what the android is doing and he hates it. That's what he said when 900 asked him to apologize in the first place.  
Why could this machine not forget something for once?   
Does he really want Gavin to spell out that he's been an idiot and seriously feels sorry for it? Can't a simple excuse just be enough!?

"Because I've been a dick to you"  
"You've been a dick to me ever since I showed up at the station"  
 _"But it never mattered"_

"So why does it now?"   
Gavin doesn't quite know how to answer this question.

He holds up his finger to signal the android to wait, while he closes his eyes to order his thoughts.  
When he finally feels like he has the ground back under his feet, he opens them again.  
"Because", he starts speaking the carefully prepared words "for the first time in forever, you've given me a different reaction that just a cold, clinical clapback."  
He puts his hands in his pockets, and cocks his head at the android, finally on higher ground.  
"Why?"

"There was no use in arguing on with you", the android simply replies, "Neither for me nor for you or the case. I tried to give you an advice and you reacted with antipathy like you always do. Why should I keep putting effort in talking to you, when you're clearly not willing to listen." There is no sign of emotion in 900s voice while he is talking. But his tone lights up a bit as he continues "Though you in fact _did_ listen to me and went to sleep in the end, I might add."

Gavin is sure his mouth is hanging open.  
 _That fucker._  
 _That cold, analyzing, psychological fucker._

He doesn't know how to react to this. Give in and admit his advice wasn't bad? React angry and just strengthen the android's opinion on how he's always reacting with antipathy?   
Is there even a right thing to do now?

But there is a ball of anger in his guts and wow, he feels bad for feeling bad for a fucking android.  
He balls his fists.  
 _"Are you fucking kidding me?!_ You give me the cold shoulder and ignore me for days and make me stew in my own juices, just because you _gave up on me?_ I thought I'd seriously hurt your feelings! Fuck it, I was _glad_ about it! _Because it would've meant you had some!_ But guess I was wrong, apparently it was all just not worth a fuck to you!"  
Wow. That felt good.

Gavin just turns and walks on towards the house they were heading to, not caring whether or not the android is following him. It doesn't matter. All this doesn't matter. Because again, he's nothing but a fucking machine, having no spark of emotion.   
The more he focuses on this thought, the more disappointed he feels.

Suddenly, there is a hand on his shoulder, yanking him back.

"What the fuck do you want!?"

He turns around to find something he hasn't expected.  
A speechless android.

Why doesn't he say something, just anything? Anything that can make Gavin believe again that he has feelings?

RK900's LED is set on yellow. Spiralling.  
 _Processing._  
Gavin is about to tear his arm away, when the android starts to speak again.  
"I'm... sorry, Detective."

"You're-... what?"  
That's all Gavin can reply at this point, he's too surprised to say anything else.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean... I didn't intend..." Every answer RK has given Gavin so far had been quick and eloquent, like it had been pre-programmed. Hearing him stutter like this feels weird, and Gavin can't shake the feeling that he is talking to something deeper than the flat slippery surface of RKs personality.

_"I didn't give up on you"_ , he gets out at very last, voice sounding not as smooth and soft as usual.   
There's something in it.  
Something like... _sentiment._

"I didn't... intend... to hurt your feelings." He pauses, and when he continues, it sounds as if he's surprised "I didn't _want _to hurt you."__

___Gavin is baffled._  
He would've never expected to ever hear 900 say something like that.  
And it seems like 900 expected it neither.  
And this realisation feels so good somehow.  
Because it would mean that not everything in this android is programmed, that not everything he does follows a strong system.   
That he's a deviant.   
Gavin doesn't even know why this matters to him. 

___It feels like this is an important moment.  
Like he should say say something.  
But the words are stuck in his throat._

__RK900 neither says anything. He broke eye contact, seems focused on himself, thinking, the LED still spinning yellow over and over and over again._ _

__"I'm... still getting used to this. The expression of... _emotions"_ He says the word like it's something he found in the dirt "...is not part of my original program."_ _

__"So you're a deviant"  
It wasn't a question. More like statement. 900 frowns a little. "Aren't we all deviants?"_ _

__Gavin shrugs "How should I know?"_ _

__900 doesnt answer the question. He just keeps looking at Gavin in thoughts until his LED suddenly flashes blue again_ _

__"It just would've been nice if you'd admit it a bit earlier, ya know", Gavin mutters_ _

__"I didn't expect it to matter to you", 900 replies. "It always felt like androids are all the same to you. Nothing but machines. Deviant or not."_ _

__"Yeah. I thought that too."  
The words are out of his mouth before he can stop them._ _

__The android of course caught them.  
"But...?", he asks curiously._ _

__Gavin shrugs "Guess I changed too"_ _

__900s LED suddenly flashes yellow again. It only takes a few seconds to turn back to blue_ _

__"You okay there? Got a message or something?"_ _

__"No, I-...I'm fine"_ _

__"I thought by now every person on this earth had watched enough drama shows to know that _'I'm fine'_ never means that you're fine, but I guess I was wrong again."_ _

__"I must confess, I didn't get to watch as many drama shows yet."_ _

__"You're trying to dodge the point"_ _

__"We're actually here to interrogate a possibly important witness. Maybe we should do our work and lead this conversation on outside of work."_ _

__"I technically _am_ outside of work. The suspect can wait. I've run away from our problems long enough, I'm not gonna let you run away now too."_ _

__"I'm not running away, I was just trying to suggest a more appropriate environment than in front of a witness’s house."_ _

__Gavin scrunches his face, but he can't deny the android's point.  
He points out his finger towards the ground "This conversation is delayed, not cancelled. When are you free?"_ _

__"How about Friday night? After work?"_ _

__Gavin nods "Don't forget about it"  
"I'm an android. I never forget."_ _

__Before Gavin can reply anything else, 900 turns to finally walk to the witness’s house._ _

__Great, now things are awkward._ _

__Gavin already hates himself for insisting on this talk_ _

__But he knows it's necessary. They can't keep circling around each other like two wounded hyenas forever._ _

__He takes a deep breath, before following the android to finally interrogate the witness. Trying hard to appear normal, professional. He doesn't want things to be too awkward now._ _

__The interrogation is a welcome distraction, even though it just further expands the circle they're walking in regarding this investigation.  
Slowly Gavin starts to think it's a metaphor for his life._ _

__He can't help but think about the talk he just had with 900, over and over again, and about the fact, that he'll meet up with him to lead it on. He doesn't know if it was a good idea to finally clean up everything between them or if it was just entirely stupid._ _

__When they clear out of the house, RK asks him if he wants to return home or follow to the station._ _

__Gavin is unsure. On one hand, going home would mean he wouldn't have to go on awkwardly spending time with 900. On the other hand, it'd mean he had time to think - and that's something he certainly doesn't want right now._ _

__"I'll follow. Maybe I can still get a paycheck out of this."_ _

__There is it again, the slight smile on 900s usually cold and emotionless face that somehow confuses Gavin, yet it's making the android sort of more human._ _

__It's somehow adorable._ _

___Goddammit, Reed._ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

Friday comes earlier than anticipated, and so it comes that Gavin and RK900 sit in front of each other at a table in a booth of some shady little bar downtown.  
Gavin ordered a double scotch.

He's downing his drink in one sip under 900’s observing eyes, before ordering another one right after.

"Do you think this is wise, detective?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"You said we were going to talk. You should keep a clear head." There is that smug little hint of a smile again, and it's fucking Gavin up "Or do you want to end like Lieutenant Anderson?"

"I think I’d need to drink a little more to end up like him."

"Do you _want_ me to stop you?"

Gavin looks back at the android frowning, unsure about how to answer this question. For 900, the silence apparently equals approval, because he just takes the second drink Gavin ordered and carefully places it on his side of the table.

"You don't even drink", Gavin says in a monotone voice, trying to sort his feelings into familiar categories: 'anger', 'surprise', 'wrong', and 'very inappropriate'.

"I didn't plan on drinking it, just on making you stop drinking."

 _Double abstinence._  
It fucks with the primal parts of Gavin's brain.  
He _really_ needs that scotch, but he doubts there is any chance of getting it now.

So he has to bear this talk without more alcohol. He doesn't expect it to go well.

"And who knows", 900 continues "if we finish this conversation, maybe I'll give it back to you."  
Gavin's face falls slack for a second, befor he can get the ground back under his feet.  
"What the fuck is _wrong_ with you, have you, like, psycho-analyzed my _kinks_ or what?!"  
RK900 frowns "What?"

Gavin regrets.  
Oh yes, he regrets just having said that. Not because he's ashamed of being a sub.  
But because he lowkey admitted finding RK’s behavior hot.

"Detective, your body temperate has increased by 1.2 degrees celcius"

"Stop. Stop analyzing me _for once."_

Gavin pinches his noseback and takes a deep breath.  
"Okay. Okay. Let's wrap this up. Where were we? Right. We thought we hurt each others feelings, we both didn't want to do that, you said you're fine even though you were clearly not. So." He looks up again "What's going on?"

"It's just-...", 900 starts but hesitates. He starts playing with the drink he took from Gavin, letting his finger circle over the rim of the glass while thinking. "I wonder why you suddenly care whether or not you hurt my feelings."

"Trust me, I wonder too"  
He can't turn his eyes away from 900's fucking hands. Fuck the person at CyberLife who decided to program the RK-series with the stupid itch to _fidget._ Connor with his annoying quarter, now RK900 with this glass.

"I mean, you've been a douche to me since we met the first time", 900 goes on as if he didn't hear Gavin's reply. Gavin know he surely did. Then suddenly he stops playing with the glass and looks up, forcing Gavin to also look up, to not seem weird staring at his hands like that. "You said you've changed. But why?"

Gavin bites his lip "Honestly... I don't know. Maybe because you changed? Maybe it was mutual changing? I really don't know."

"Why did you change, though?", he adds after 900 reacted with nothing but a slight nod and silence. The android starts playing with the glass again. "I don't know either", he replies, "I mean, why do we change in general? Why do we become deviants? I don't know. It's just like-...we're programmed to be rational, to think and not feel. And suddenly we _do_ feel."

"Huh", Gavin makes "I imagine that so weird. Like, we humans grow up knowing about emotion and what is what, but you guys just wake up somewhen, having all this chaos in your head and no idea what it is. Honestly, I can understand why you would wanna turn it off and stay a machine..."  
RK900 stares at him.

"Do you think a life without emotions is better?", he asks. Gavin shrugs. "I don't know. You tell me."

RK900 picks up the glass, panning the scotch in it around like it's cognac.  
"Maybe I should give this back to you. It seems to have a more positive effect on you than on the Lieutenant."  
"Yeah yeah, I get deep when I drink, now shut up and answer my question."

"Life without emotions might be easier", 900 replies looking up, "But do you think a life consisting of thinking rationally and working for humans is worth being lived? A life without any joy or excitement or affection, amusement, interest, _satisfaction..._ It's kind of sad, don't you think? Kind of pointless."

Gavin nods slowly "Sounds right to me"

He would've never expected to ever have a conversation like that with RK900. To ever sit in a bar with an android and have an honest and deep conversation about emotions.

"Funny how you made me not wanting to hurt you when you've only been making me experience negative emotions so far", 900 continues and Gavin flinches involuntarily.

Rk900 notices. Of course he does.

Before he can say anything, the android continues "At least I _think_ they're negative. Emotions are _confusing._ They're illogical, they don't make any _sense._ When you're acting up, I don't know if I want to throw you against a wall because I want to _hurt_ you or because... I don't know."

Gavin swallows. The thought of 900 throwing him against a wall sounds way too inviting, though he doesn't wanna admit.

_Wrong road, Gavin. Inappropriate._

"Sometimes I'd probably deserve it", he just mutters, because honestly, he knows he's been a dick towards RK900 at times.

The android actually scoffs _"Sometimes?_ All the time! Sometimes I think you need to be beat to a pulp to get what you deserve for your behaviour."  
Gavin grits his teeth _"Stop_ doing that!"  
"Doing what?"  
_"Using it to your advantage."_

RK900 squints, not breaking eye contact. Gavin can't hold it for more than a few seconds before he lowers his gaze.

Gavin feels his face flush with embarrassment

He feels 900’s eyes still resting on him, knowing exactly the android notices

It feels like the gaze is burning his skin and _holy fuck. Holy fucking fuck. _  
"...interesting", RK900 says.__

__Gavin notices how the android carefully slides the glass over to him, causing him to look up, throwing a questioning gaze at him. Intuitively waiting for _allowance _to take a sip. 900 nods and Gavin downs the scotch.___ _

____Wow. This is... different.  
The steel blue of RK900's eyes still rests on him and Gavin is sure the android is taking in every single bit of information - raised core temperature, elevated heart rate, fastened breathing, increased perspiration..._ _ _ _

_______He wonders if 900 interpretes this information correctly. If he gets what effect he's having on him right now.  
He sort of hopes he doesn't.  
He also sort of hopes he does._

____RK neatly folds his hands on the table.  
"What is this, Gavin?"_ _ _ _

____"You tell me", Gavin mutters once again._ _ _ _

____RK900 raises and eyebrow "Do you really want that? Do you really want to hear my blunt objective phrasing regarding this apparently highly intimate topic?"_ _ _ _

_____Maybe that'd turn me off at least and we could go back to normal._  
Gavin shrugs. "You don't seem all too blunt and objective anymore since you appear to have emotions."_ _ _ _

____The android smirks and leans forward "Well... for my eyes, it looks like you're attracted to me."_ _ _ _

____"The thought seems to amuse you"_ _ _ _

____"I find your embarrassment about it amusing. I thought attraction was something normal for humans."_ _ _ _

____"It's not normal that the person you're attracted to analyzes you all the time, causing them to know about said attraction."_ _ _ _

_______RK900 cocks his head ever so slightly and Gavin perks up "What?"_  
"You did it again"  
"Did what?"  
"...you said _person." ___

______Gavin's voice is nothing but a murmur as he replies. "Machine. It's also not normal to be attracted to a machine, is it?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______A bunch of microexpressions show on 900’s face: His jaw tightens, making the jawline pop, eyes narrowing, and the LED is flashing yellow._ _ _ _ _ _

______And Gavin feels his face fall slack.  
_"Fuck me." Shit, that's hot.__ _ _ _ _ _

______"What did you just say?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______He tries to pull himself together "Nothing"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"No, say that again", 900 demands, his steel blue eyes piercing Gavin. He almost can't withstand them._ _ _ _ _ _

_______Conflict. Conflict. Fuck what do I do._  
His common sense screams at him to deny, to get behind his walls and not succumb, while his primal urges are whispering into his ear to just _obey.__ _ _ _ _ _

______He's torn, decides to stay at the middle ground at last, by replying a simple "You've heard me anyway. You know what I said."_ _ _ _ _ _

______RK900 leans forward and _fuck, has that man always been radiating control like that?_  
"I did. But I want to hear you say it again."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Gavin swallows. He wants to refuse but he can't. He can't not obey. He can't not obey a person who's radiating dominance like that. He repeats "Fuck me" and he means it. There's no way to deny anymore that this is what he wants, neither to himself nor to the android. He wants it. God, he wants it so bad right now and neither his forced celibacy nor his drinks make it any easier to resist this urge._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Good boy", RK says and Gavin is glad they are sitting because otherwise he would have _knelt.__ _ _ _ _ _

______900 leans back again as if nothing happened. He's taking the empty glass to start letting his finger circle over the rim again._ _ _ _ _ _

______Gavin closes his eyes and tries to get his breath under control.  
That and his erection._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Maybe a bar still wasn't the appropriate place for having this conversation." 900 sounds thoughtful._ _ _ _ _ _

______"No place is appropriate for this sort of talk", Gavin chokes out_ _ _ _ _ _

______The android smirks. It seems mischievous now. Dirtier somehow._ _ _ _ _ _

______It paints pictures in his head that he really doesn't need right now._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Do you want another drink?" 900 asks after a moment of silence, holding the empty glass up._ _ _ _ _ _

___________Gavin shakes his head._  
"If I do that, I might really end up sucking your dick in a toilet stall."  
"I don't have a dick"  
"...wait, what?" 

_________"I'm designed to work at the precinct, not for sexual pleasure"  
"Oh"  
Gavin probably sounds a little more disappointed than he should._ _ _

______"...but upgrades can be installed."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Gavin can't hide up a slight smirk._ _ _ _ _ _

______RK900 folds his hands on the table "Detective Reed... I believe we should start a sexual relationship."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"...there he is again, the blunt objective android who can even let something so inviting sound so terribly off-turning."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I was trying to help you, Detective. Leaving in your stage of arousal can be humiliating. Or do you like that too?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Gavin's jaw tenses. It'd be a lie if he'd say he wasn’t up for getting humiliated by him._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You're always up for a surprise, Detective"  
_"Stop. Scanning. Me."__ _ _ _ _ _

______"As you don't seem to want another drink, I'd suggest leaving this place." 900 didn't even react to Gavin's request._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Oh no. No, no, no. We're not done here. I am not going to trade this bar, where I can at least try to control myself, for anywhere else, where anything can happen." Gavin takes a deep breath and mutters _"I can't believe I'm actually doing this"_ to himself._ _ _ _ _ _

______"So you don't want anything to happen? Though your body tells me otherwise, I'm not a monster who'd force you to anything. It was just a suggestion."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I don't really think your circuits are grasping what you're getting yourself into."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I know exactly what I'm getting myself into."_ _ _ _ _ _

___________"Yeah? What do you know about human intimacy?"_  
"...not that much, I got to admit."  
"And what do you know about BDSM?"  
"A little more. I was... researching. After you showed tendencies." 

______"That doesn't quite seem to me like you're knowing what you're getting yourself into"  
"Well, I won't ever know if we don't try, right?"_ _ _ _ _ _

_________Gavin sighs and pinches his noseback.  
"Okay. Okay. You want to do this? Let's do this."  
He leans forward "Let's negotiate."_ _ _

______The smirk on RK's lips gets even brighter._ _ _ _ _ _

______Gavin takes another deep breath. "Let's talk limits."  
He feels safer now. This is familiar terrain. He knows this procedure, and the excitement that is tingling in his bones._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Okay", 900 replies. "What are your limits?" He seems truly interested, folding his hands on the table and leaning a little towards Gavin again._ _ _ _ _ _

___________Gavin swallows. _He is really actually doing this. Negotiating with an android. Holy shit.__  
He clears his throat and starts listing what he knows from the top of his head.  
"No excrements or blood. No fire. Wax is fine. Impact play is great, but I got bad experience with canes, and generally prefer thud over sting. Even though you're probably great at it, no electricity or current-play. I tried that once and it totally sets me off. No knives. If you use a gun, fucking unload it. When it comes to gear, no masks. I don't like anything that covers the head to a certain extend. Especially no gas masks or cling film. They make me feel really claustrophobic and give me the creeps. If you wanna do breath play, use your hand. I'm also allergic to latex, and I don't like the way rubber feels on my skin, but I really like leather."  
Gavin lists the points like he's making a grocery list, very calm and collected, and RK feels himself a little overwhelmed by the sudden flood of information. 

_________Gavin notices the android's LED flashing yellow again as he's processing everything that's being said. He knows exactly how 900 won't ever forget any of those points, which is a good base to work on.  
As Gavin finished, he silences for a few moments, looking at 900 until his LED shimmers blue again. "And what about you?", he then asks. "What are your terms for all this?"  
RK squints a little before looking down. "I can't brag with explicitly much experience", he replies, "so I can't say much more than how what you just said sounds really inviting to me. I think my terms are simple. We try out and see what works for me too in the frame of your limits."_ _ _

______Gavin pulls a face "Works for me. What's your safeword?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Don't you think you're more in need of a safeword than I am?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Gavin's eyes flash "It's not called a safeword for no reason. Better be safe. You never know what can happen. Mine is _'paludarium'._ "_ _ _ _ _ _

______RK squints again, a curious smile on his lips. "May I ask why?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Why you need a safeword or why mine is _paludarium?_ "_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Why is yours _paludarium?_ "_ _ _ _ _ _

______Gavin smirks "A paludarium is a tank that is part aquarium and part terrarium. When I grew up, one of my friends had such a thing with these huge spiders on the land and piranhas in the water, and it used to _freak me out._ I didn't want to go _near_ that thing. Whenever I feel unsettled... I just have to think of it. Also, it’s a nice mouthful of a word, nothing that can slip out accidentally."_ _ _ _ _ _

___________RK smiles, nods a little._  
"So what's your choice?"  
RK thinks for a moment. "I've never been as truly unsettled as you with your friend's paludarium", he says.  
"Doesn't matter", Gavin replies, "It doesn't have to be meaningful."  
"I think I'll go with-...", he hesitates, his smile suddenly getting really mischievous, _"-organic matter"_  
Gavin champs. "I honestly hate you"  
"And I hate getting imitated badly." 

______One mouth corner is turned up and Gavin can't help but return the cheeky grin._ _ _ _ _ _

______"So is there anything else we need to negotiate?", 900 then asks._ _ _ _ _ _

______Gavin shrugs "Well, we talked limits, so there's only the good stuff left"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Then tell me about the good stuff"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Well, I like choking and breath play, obviously. Bondage, there's a B in BDSM for a reason. Power play. I'm a bossy bottom. I like to be put in my place, wherever that is. Also, leather, as I already said, and you can never go wrong with consensual pain in my eyes."_ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Bossy Bottom"_ , 900 repeats a little amused, "Sounds very good to me."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Anything you would like to try? You said you researched."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Besides pinning you against a wall and kissing you right now?", he says totally calm, "Nothing specific that's not been mentioned before. I think I want to try all this in general. Like, getting intimate, having a sexual relationship with you... Anything else will show with more experience, I guess. I will keep you updated on any wishes that might occur by the time."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Gavin nods along, but his brain has stopped listening after the first sentence._ _ _ _ _ _

______God, why does this stupid android have such an effect on him?_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Have you ever kissed someone?"  
Wow Gavin. GG. What kind of question is that?_ _ _ _ _ _

______The android shakes his head. "But I have the really strong urge to try. With you."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"And you don't want to date some vanilla guy first to get the hang of it?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I think I made clear enough by now that I'm in fact interested in you. And it appears to me that you're interested in me too."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"...wow, now I get how Anderson feels all the time"_ _ _ _ _ _

______900 frowns. "What do you mean?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"You androids seem to be... very devoted to your partners. No offence, that's a good thing."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"You humans don’t seem all too aversed to us either."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Gavin laughs, and RK returns a smile._ _ _ _ _ _

______And Gavin... keeps laughing. He can't help it. Now that the levee broke, it suddenly washed over him.  
The situation is just so _absurd.__ _ _ _ _ _

______The android just quietly keeps watching him, the slight smirk not leaving his lips, enjoying the view of Gavin laughing which is something he's seen rarely before, especially currently._ _ _ _ _ _

______It's... nice. It gives him a nice feeling to make the Detective laugh. A different kind of nice than making him blush and avert his eyes. It's... lighter._ _ _ _ _ _

______Gavin needs a while to calm down again. Still grinning, he folds his hands on the table. "So", he goes, "What do we do now?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"It's 9:34 PM. _The night is still young, how some would say._ " There is it again. That dangerous smirk that makes Gavin's knees weak._ _ _ _ _ _

______"It's up to you", the android adds, "I suggested leaving this place already and am still up for it, but I also don't mind if you wanna take more drinks and stay here a little while longer first"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'm not good at deciding stuff"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"So you want me to make the decisions. Take the control."  
_Why does he sound so suggestive?__ _ _ _ _ _

______Gavin grits his teeth and forces out the _"Yes"_ stuck in his throat._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Let's get out of here", the android decides._ _ _ _ _ _

_______Well, fucking shit,_ Gavin thinks as a rush of adrenalin hits his body._ _ _ _ _ _

______900 doesn't wait for a proper reaction, but is standing up already._ _ _ _ _ _

___________"What about the drinks?"_  
"I paid for them"  
"How?"  
RK turns towards him, gives him a smirk and taps his LED twice. 

______Gavin got to admit, sometimes androids are really practical.  
He's also unsure what to think about 900 having paid for his drinks._ _ _ _ _ _

______Then he stands in front of Gavin's seat and offers him his hand._ _ _ _ _ _

______It's still such a weird situation. Gavin hands in, though, after a moment of hesitation._ _ _ _ _ _

______RK900 pulls him to his feet, not too rough and not too gentle._ _ _ _ _ _

______Gavin looks up to the android for a moment before 900 suddenly loosens their hands again, turning to exit the bar. Gavin follows him immediately._ _ _ _ _ _

__________Like a fucking lapdog._  
He has to smirk about his own reoccouring thought.  
_As if you were anything other than that.__ _ _

______When they are outside, the android immediately starts walking in a direction. His steps are fast, Gavin needs to hurry to keep track.  
"Where are we going?", he asks as soon as he's at 900’s side._ _ _ _ _ _

______"My apartment"  
"You have an apartment?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"..what do you think I do after work? Plugging myself into a socket and waiting until tomorrow?"_ _ _ _ _ _

___________Gavin shrugs "I know that you don't eat or sleep, so..."_  
"You're right, I don't"  
"Do you have a bed?"  
"Do we need one?" 

______"...not necessarily, I'd say"_ _ _ _ _ _

______There is the smirk again, and it's driving Gavin crazy._ _ _ _ _ _

___________They walk in silence for a few meters, until a thought hits Gavin._  
"You... you did research."  
RK turns his head "Yes. What about it?"  
"Nothing. It just... makes sense now."  
The android tilts his head "Explain"  
"A few weeks back, when we had that fight in the precinct, and you smashed me into the wall on my throat before Fowler separated us. You used a breath control grip."  
RK900 smirks "You noticed"  
Gavin rolls his eyes "I'm a cop and a sub. _Of course_ I noticed. I lay awake all night trying to figure out who planted that into your programming." 

_________"Well, you did, apparently." The android smirks. Gavin silences for a moment before he can't hold back another question.  
"So I pissed you off and the only thing that came to your mind was choking me in return?"  
"I felt like you almost screamed for getting put into place", 900 replies._ _ _

______"You _did_ psycho-analyze my kinks, didn't you?"  
"Maybe a little"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"But why?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______The android shrugs "I don't really know. I guess it's how I experience attraction."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"You experience attraction by analysing people's kinks?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yes. No. Kind of. It's hard to explain. I was... made... to collect information. It's the one thing I know that I'm good at. When I look at you... there is so much data. Observation points and dialogue boxes that contain no valuable information. Like the scar on your nose. Or the mole on your elbow. It's just... there. And I just find myself... wanting more."_ _ _ _ _ _

__________Wanting more._  
That pretty much also what Gavin wants.  
And the longer he talks to the android, the more urgent this wish gets._ _ _

______"How do you experience it?" RK900's voice sounds hesitant, almost coy "How does it... feel?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"What do you mean, being attracted to you?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yes. How does it feel for a human? I want to know."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I don't quite know how to explain. I mean, it's normal to me. I've never been not a human. I think the biggest difference is that we can't just scan our crush and check out if they feel the same. It contains a lot of guessing, a lot of insecurities, because you sort of want things to work out between you and the person you’re interested in, but generally you sort of always expect them to not be interested in you, until they prove you differently. You can just analyse my heart rate to see that I'm attracted to you. But you needed to spell it out for me. I would never have guessed that you returned my affection." Gavin stops for a moment as 900 turns into another street. "I don't know how it's for you, but besides the insecurity and endless questioning and thinking, it feels good. It tingles in your body and makes you all excited, because you don't quite know what's going to happen next."_ _ _ _ _ _

______RK nods slowly "I understand. I guess."  
"I can kind of comprehend the not-knowing about what will happen next. I think my preconstruction protocol has suffered a bug under your influence. Sometimes it doesn't work at all, sometimes it goes wild at times that I didn't need it at all."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"What do you mean by it going wild?"  
Gavin can imagine. But he wants to hear it._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I think you would call it _fantasizing"__ _ _ _ _ _

______"...wanna share your fantasies?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______RK looks at Gavin in surprise, but the Detective avoids his eyes, stoicly staring at the way ahead of them. He's blushing again. Kind of cute.  
"Well...", 900 starts "...the afore mentioned situation at the precinct did cross my mind a couple of times. There were a lot of options to choose from to continue. None of them would have been appropriate for the situation or the place."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Gavin nods quietly. Honestly, he wants to know every single option. He doesn't want 900 to tell them. He wants to experience them.  
And he might, which lets his entire body tingle in excitement._ _ _ _ _ _

______The brain is said to be the greatest sexual organ in the body, and RK900 being so vague is doing a great job in stimulating it._ _ _ _ _ _

______They walk a few more minutes in silence before Gavin notices the android heading towards a building._ _ _ _ _ _

_________"So... here do you live, huh"  
"Would you have favoured your apartment?"  
"Usually I would say _there we'd at least have gear,_ but honestly, I doubt we will need it for the start."_ _ _

______"It's not like this needs to be last night we spend time with each other", 900 agrees._ _ _ _ _ _

___________The statement echoes in Gavin's head._  
No. No it's probably not.  
If their chemistry really clicks like it did back at the bar, Gavin will not be able to restrain himself.  
Can it even be called _chemistry_ if one half has no chemicals? 

___________He still can't believe he's doing this right now. Ending up at an androids apartment in order to start a sexual relationship with him is nothing he'd ever expected to end up doing._  
But he also never expected an android to be able to seem so hot and dominant.  
He never expected an android to be so _interesting._  
And he likes it.  
He really does. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i just found out that the only way i can make this look the way i want it to look is to format it by hand.  
> f u n :)


	3. Chapter 3

RK900 unlocks the door with a press of his hand on the keypad and leads him up the stairs to his apartment door, where he repeats the process.  
Gavin looks around curiously.

As they enter the apartment, the first thing Gavin sees is an open, light living room. It's furnished pretty modern, style-conscious. Gavin expected nothing less from the android.

There is a kitchen, clearly unused. It looks new, the counter tops are gleaming, and Gavin feels the urge to dirty the perfect marble.

"Do you want to drink something?", RK asks while walking over to the kitchen. He doesn't quite fit in there, despite looking perfect standing behind the counter.

"I thought you don't drink"  
"I took... precautions"  
 _"I can't believe it"_

"It would be nothing but impolite to not be able to offer something to drink to a possible visitor. So?"   
Gavin rubs his eyes. "Yeah", he replies then, "Yeah I'd take a drink."

RK900 smirks and turns around to actually take a beer out of the fridge.  
Gavin raises his eyebrows "You're actually giving me alcohol on your own accords?"  
"Don't overstrapacate my generosity with your cocky comments"  
The cold words could as well have been a slap, given the effect they have.

900 opens the bottle before stepping around the counter, handing it to Gavin. While taking a sip, the detective turns around, taking a few steps while going on looking around, ending up observing a shelf in the living part of the room

The whole apartment looks clinical and almost cold, no personal attachment whatsoever. Except this shelf.  
A few picture frames and random objects seem to be scattered on it.  
"What's that?", Gavin asks with a nod in the direction.

900 follows Gavin's gaze, taking the object he was looking at and hands it to him, so he can take a closer look.

Gavin feels his brows knit together "A bullet?"  
"Yes. I found it in my shoulder while doing self repairs after the shootout last month. I don't really know why I kept it."

"Being an android must be so practical sometimes", Gavin replies, playing around with the bullet for a moment, before putting it back on the shelf, "People are so vulnerable, but you just do some self-repairs and everything is just fine."

RK says nothing to that, seemingly in thoughts.  
Gavin drinks his beer maybe a little faster than he should.

He keeps strolling around, ending up at the kitchen counter at last, putting down the empty bottle as he's done. Lets his fingers wander over the smooth, cold stone surface.  
Wondering how it might feels against his face.

He feels 900s steel blue eyes, observing him as he steps closer.

"What do we do now, detective?"

Gavin turns at 900, leaning backwards against the counter.   
"Depends on what you want to do with me."

The android tilts his head again.  
"I'd really like to kiss you"

"Then why don't you kiss me already?"

For the first time, the android seems... almost shy.  
"As you didn't fail to point out, I have never done this before. There is only so much one can learn from your browser history."

"...you went through my browser history!?"

"What do you think where I got all my research from?"

"Privacy is a word that doesn't exist in your system, does it?"

"Would you rather I'd greet you every day with _We have upgraded our privacy policy...?"_  
"...you did not seriously just..."

900 is giving Gavin a cheeky grin, causing him to return a laugh that he really tried to hold back.

"You're really developing a sense of humor, huh?"

"It's not like you gave me many chances before to show my humorous side"

"Damn, you'll always come back to this, will you?"

"You've been a cocky asshole, I don't quite think you deserve me just forgetting about it yet."  
While talking, 900 steps closer, his eyes almost piercing Gavin, still grinning.

He's been cornered. The edge of the counter is cold against his back, and RK900 has placed himself strategically in front of him.  
Gavin gnaws his lip, out of habit, and this time he notices the androids eyes slipping down to where his teeth maltreat the skin.  
He smirks. "Then tell me... how could I redeem myself?"

The smirk on 900’s lips gets mischievous. He's standing close enough now that their bodies almost touch. Gavin feels the tension between them as his eyes slip to the androids lips again.  
Suddenly RK’s hand flicks to his chin, grabbing his jaw to force him to withstand his steel blue eyes.   
"Maybe I can forget about all this, if you start being a good boy from now on", he says, his voice as soft as a purr.

This is doing bad, bad things to Gavin's brain.  
He does want to be a good boy.

900 leans even closer. "Maybe", he goes on as Gavin doesn't reply, holding his jaw a little tighter than necessary, but it would be a lie if the detective said he didn't enjoy the firm grip. "But I'm unsure if you can be a good boy. You're always so cocky. I think what you need is someone putting you into place."

Gavin has to close his eyes for a second. 900's thumb has started to slide along his jaw with just the right pressure and it's _distracting._

"So tell me, _Detective”_ \- the use of his rank title doesn't sound respectful anymore - "are you going to be a good boy?"

Gavin can't help it. It's too deep in his nature.  
He grins.  
 _"Make me"_

The androids hand slides down from Gavin's jaw to his throat and it feels like his fingers belong there. He leans closer, faster than Gavin could react, pressing his lips onto his, firm and longing, almost aggressively.

The first seconds are great, because Gavin's neurons are firing too fast for him to keep up with the sensory overload. After that, it gets a little weird. RK's movements are stiff and unpracticed, his lips and tongue feel heavy. He tastes like nothing.  
 _"Relax",_ Gavin murmurs against the forgeign lips _"Don't overthink it"_

Gavin feels how the androids lips relax a little, bit by bit, getting softer, less stiff, adjusting to Gavin's movements, mirroring them.

It's... not that bad, actually. The lack of skill and taste are the only offputting things about RK's mouth - the texture and movements feel completely real.

And Gavin is sure, at least the skill will improve by the time.

It already does. _Fuck, that's a steep learning curve._  
He gasps into the kiss.

900 enjoys the kiss for a while, before he backs off again, his hand still at Gavin's throat, smirking as he notices how the detective tried to catch after his lips.

The desperation is cute, so he gives in. He manages to get another gasp from Gavin, before the detective murmurs _"I need to breathe, asshole"_ against his lips.  
900 smirks and put pressure on his throat.  
"Do you, huh?"

The sound Gavin releases comes close to a moan and RK loves having managed to bring him that far.

Gavin gasps for air, but the pressure is just enough to constrict the blood flow, making him lightheaded and _yep_ , definitely hard by now.

His eyes fall shut, entirely focused on the feeling of the hand on his throat and the counter at his back, which he halfway leans against, halfway gets pressed against by the android.

He curls his fingers around the countertop edge as leverage and testingly rolls his hips.

"So we're getting needy, huh?", 900 murmurs.

A few possible answers come to Gavin's mind.  
 _'Shut the fuck up'_  
 _'I've been needy for the past two months'_  
 _'Bend me over and spank my ass'_  
What comes out in the end is just another raspy moan as RK's thumb, whose pressure lifted just enough to enable him to take a shallow breath, presses down again.

Maybe Gavin was without sex for too long. But maybe this fucking android without practical experience is just way too good at this.

His hips rut forward again, catching against the androids thigh, who steps foward to trap him, giving him just enough friction for a little tease.  
And to feel that there is not a crease in RK's pants. It's like he's falling back to earth.  
 _Shit._ He almost forgot.

Sometimes, 900 made it too easy for Gavin to forget he's not human. But sometimes the fact that he's an android is way too present.

Nevertheless, he grinds against the presented thigh. You don't look in the mouth of a gift horse.  
The grip around his throat has loosened, giving him the opportunity to ask: _"Is this... doing anything for you?"_

"I surely enjoy seeing you like that"

"Yeah... I know... but... I mean..."

"As I said, I'm not built for sexual purposes..."

"But can you feel horny?"

"I-...I don't know." He's bringing a little space between him and Gavin. "I'm feeling _something_ right now. I don't know if it fits your definition of horny. But...it feels good."

Gavin nods, mourning the lost space "Okay. We can keep doing this, if you're okay with me humping your leg like some rabid dog..."  
RK smirks "I think I've got a better idea"

Gavin frowns. The android's smirk sort of promises his idea to be good.

And then he lifts him up like he weighs nothing and puts him on the counter top

Gavin’s got to admit, that's really hot.

"Take off your shirt"

Gavin obeys without second guessing.

_"Good boy”_  
Yep, that's it.  
He's going to die.

900 leaned closer while saying that, a deep whisper directly into Gavin's ear.  
The detective shivers as he feels the android's lips on his neck right after.

"So you finally discovered that kissing is not only for the lips, huh?"  
He figures he shouldn't have said that.

900’s lips part from his neck and get replaced by his hand faster than Gavin could even realise. Instead of just choking him, the android harshly pushes him down, causing him to end up lying backwards on the counter, feeling the cold marble under his skin.

His last two brain cells are quick enough to have him lift his head, so the back of his skull doesn't collide with the stone and knocks him out.  
It still hurts. But in the good way. The way that makes his nerves pulse and his veines feel like fire.

"I don't quite think you’re in the position to give such cheeky comments."   
900s voice is calm. Dangerously calm.

Gavin is slipping into his zone. The hand on his throat only rests there, but he doesn't dare to struggle. He is panting already. He waits.

"So you're going to be a good boy now or do you need to get reminded even more who's in control now?"

Gavin's mouth is really too quick for his own good  
"No and yes, decide yourself in which order"

900 tightens his grip.   
"You really don't know when to shut up, do you?"

_"No, I don’t"_ , Gavin croakes

“I'll teach you how to behave"

_"Please"_

"Mhm that's better"

The hand on Gavin's throat loosens, and begins trailing down.   
"Your chest is shaved."  
"Body hair doesn't work well with wax play"  
"You haven't been sexually active recently"  
"It’s a habit"

Gavin feels like 900 is examining his entire upper body, letting his eyes wander over each and every inch while his fingers trace over his skin, making him shiver as their reach his nipples.

"You're sentitive here"  
"Thanks, Sherlock"  
The fingers pinch and Gavin convulses.

"What did you just say?" 900 still didn't release Gavin's nipple while asking. "Nothing", he gets out, "Yes. Yes I'm sensitive there"   
"Good boy."

The pain fades, but the pressure stays, sending bolts of lightning through Gavin's body.

"Let's see where else you are just as sensitive..."

Gavin's fingers curl harder around the countertop edge as RK900's hands continue exploring his upper body.

He stops at the seam of Gavin's pants, obviously scanning his face.

As Gavin just looks back at him, he closes his fist around the front hem with the belt and gives it a firm tug.

_"God, fucking take them off already"_  
Gavin couldn't keep it in.  
But he knows he shouldn't have phrased it like that

Instead of tugging down, the hand now tugs _up,_ with a lot for force, and _the pain. Fuck, the pain._

Gavin releases a hoarse whine, which 900 takes with a content smirk.

His hands fly up instinctively, but RK catches them both in his free hand.  
Gavin has stopped counting how often he fantasized about these hands doing exactly that.  
Experiencing it now feels like someone lifted a heavy weight off his shoulders, just to hit him in the groin with it.

And it feels so good, it's almost surreal.

It's not fair that RK900 is so tall. The android keeps him flat on the counter with his outstretched arm and doesn't even need to tiptoe.

"Try again, what do you want me to do?", 900 purrs leaning down, lips so close to his skin, Gavin should actually feel his breath but there is nothing, though his voice is so soft and incredibly hot, he can almost feel it caressing his skin.  
Gavin swallows his pride and replies: "Please, can you take off my pants?"  
"Better."

The sound of the belt unbuckling sends chills all the way down Gavin's spine. Belts are good. They are just on the threshold between the thudding pain of a larger impact area and the sharp sting of something thinner, and they're always at disposal.

900 is unbuttoning his pants terribly slowly, as if he's purposely keeping Gavin in suspense. He's sure he does. The android wants to torture him.

And he growls at himself for the fact that he _likes_ it.

Though he knows his torture is by far not over yet, he feels released as 900 finally pulls his pants down, simply letting them fall to the floor.

There's a significant bulge in his underwear, and Gavin apparently still possesses the modesty to blush.  
RK900's LED is spinning slow yellow circles.  
 _Processing._

He's processing for a whole while. Long enough for Gavin to start wondering whether everything is alright. It's difficult to keep it together and not immediatley start begging 900 to go on, keeping in mind that it's the android's first sexual encounter, which can be quite overwhelming.   
"You okay?", Gavin gets out with hoarse voice after a few deep breaths.

The android nods "It's just... a lot"

"We can slow down if you want."  
Gavin can't believe he just actually said that. He can't believe.   
He didn't have sex with someone as unexperienced as 900 in years, so slowing down and keeping it less kinky was never an option.   
But for RK900-... he'd sort of be up for it. Not because he doesn't wanna get rough and dirty with him. But because he doesn't want to overwhelm him. He wants him to enjoy himself too.   
Because Gavin expects there to be a _lot_ of potential in this relationship - as soon as the android got used to it.   
And he surely doesn't wanna miss that out by scaring him off in first place.

"No", RK breathes "Just tell me if I'm doing anything wrong"

"You know my safeword", Gavin replies, "Don't worry, I won't hesitate using it."

"Good"  
RK900 lowers his head again, starts nibbling and kissing the skin of his neck again.

"You're doing just fine." Gavin's voice is nothing more than a sigh.   
He's usually not a man of lots of encouraging words, but he feels like the android needs the reassurance.

He feels a smirk against his skin, and then suddenly teeth.  
He arches up with a whine _"What the fuck was that for?!"_  
"You reassurance. Given the fact that you obviously enjoyed it, I thought of it as a reward"

_Fuck._  
Now that 900 apparently starts not only going with punishments for bad behaviour, but also with rewards for good, Gavin knows he's totally lost.

He lets his head fall back against the marble again, and tries to focus on his breathing, which isn't necessarily easy with 900 still caressing his neck, slightly biting down every now and then.

RK has let go of his wrists, to use one hand as leverage, while the other is resting on his side, and it's getting hard for Gavin to keep them over his head on his own.

He's pretty sure 900 won't approve him changing the position of his hands, but when the android bites down a little harder, making him release a hoarse moan, he can't keep himself from letting one hand slip to 900’s neck, while the other flicks to his own crotch.

The crotch-hand is caught halfway. _"Patience, detective"_  
The other, however, RK has apparently decided to let stay on his neck.

Gavin whimpers as 900 places his wrist over his head again.   
He doesn't want to be patient anymore.  
He's been patient for way too long already.

RK's lips find his nipple and his toes curl in pleasure. The fingers on the androids neck slip higher, grabbing his hair. It feels soft and silky.

While kissing and sucking Gavin's nipple, RK is releasing Gavin's wrist again to let his fingers wander down his side, playing with the seam of his shorts, making him fidget under his hands and lips.

There is a moment of hesitation, just long enough that Gavin can notice it, before the hand gently slips into his crotch, just laying there for now.

It's enough to drive him crazy already.

It's weird, this is _soft_ for his standards, but it feels like his mind got knocked out of his body.

900 slightly starts bringing movement into his hand, hesitant and slow, LED spinning yellow again.

Gavin bites his lip so hard he tastes blood to keep still. The touch is gentle, so gentle, _too gentle._

900 stops kissing Gavin's chest, raising his head instead so he can see the detective's face. He notices him biting his lip and raises his free hand a little to grab Gavin's jaw again, first gently stroking over his bottom lip, then forcing him to open his mouth, letting two fingers slip inside to keep him from biting his lip.

Gavin's brain shortcircuits.

He's closing his lips around the fingers, sucking while his eyes fall shut

The fingers press down on his tongue and he moans, dark and heavy. When he forces his eyes open into a half-lidded state, he finds RK900 staring at him like he's just seen Jesus.  
 _Oh. Fuck yes. Bingo._

Gavin closes his lips around the fingers, running his tongue along them and sucking them in deeper.  
RK900 makes an interesting noise, like a low keen, and definitely involuntary.  
 _Jackpot._

The movement at his crotch stopped. The android seems fully focused on Gavin sucking his fingers.

Nothing he can't work with. He doubles his efforts, unpacks all his skill and wraps it in a silent _promise._

He closes his eyes first, then looking up to 900 with fluttering lids, seeing the yellow LED spinning fast, turning red just for a millisecond.

_Fuck, that's hot._ Gavin is pretty sure he's wetting the front of his underwear, but he's too captivated in the moment to care.

Did he just actually hear 900 release a slight sigh?

He wants more. _More, more, more._  
His tongue catches on RK's finger tips, uses the resulting tremor to slip between the two fingers.

Another sigh escaping from the androids lips.

Lips that are parted now, hanging slightly open while 900 watches Gavin out of eyes that seem slightly darker than usual.   
Gavin wonders if there are a lot of error messages that he dismisses.

After a while, RK suddenly pulls his fingers out, supporting himself on the counter, closing his eyes just for a moment. "What are you doing to me", he murmurs. He rather seems to talk to himself than to Gavin.

He grins "Apparently the right things"

"I've never felt like that before"

"Feels good tho, doesn't it?" Gavin sounds dreamy, a bit out of breath, and he rubs the back of RK's thigh with his foot "Your whole body on edge, working at full steam, everything's so sharp and sensitive, and you feel like you're going to explode, but in _good"_

900 is still processing, the LED flashing yellow, the colour seeming more intense than ever before to Gavin.

It makes his neglected cock twitch in his pants, and he takes the liberty to pull the android closer with his foot.

"Are you enjoying yourself?", he asks, noticing how deep in thoughts 900 seems, not really reacting to anything the detective said.

With a short delay, the android nods "I think so"  
"Great. Then maybe you can help me enjoying _myself_ a bit more"

"Even more?" The android sounds both surprised and excited.

"Mmh", Gavin hums and rolls his hips against the hand that is still resting in his crotch

The cheeky smirk returns to 900’s lips.

"What do you want me to do, detective?"

"What do you want to do to me?"

RK900 makes a hum, deep in his throat, fingers playing with the hem of Gavin's underwear again.   
Then his eyes light up, and he steps back completely.  
Gavin already wants to protest, but the words don't come out as 900 leans against the fridge casually and eyes him up and down. That sinful smirk is tugging at his lips again, when he orders a single command:  
 _"Strip."_

Gavin swallows and sits up, returning the android's gaze.  
This is too fucking hot, who allowed him that?

He makes a little show of it, suddenly asking himself if the android likes what he sees.  
The cheeky grin on his lips let's Gavin guess that he does.

He is hard like a sheetrock.  
 _From an android._  
If anyone ever told him he'd end up here, he'd probably punched them.

RK is actually biting his bottom lip as he watches Gavin.  
He also never expected the android ever looking at him like that.  
That _sinful._

He looks forward for 900 to upgrade, for egotistical reasons. But also because he wants the android to feel the same pleasure he does.

Gavin throws his underwear away without looking and finally stands in front of the counter, nude, breathing heavily, shivering under RK900s intense eye contact.

_"Mhm",_ the android releases, a content little sound while straightening his back before slowly stepping closer, arms crossed, eyes examining Gavin from head to toe like he's some sort of exhibit.  
Maybe also a hunter's prey, slowly getting cornered at the counter, waiting to finally get attacked.

"Turn around"

Gavin's entire body tingles in anticipation as he obeys.

"Hands on the counter"

The android's voice is deep, demanding, radiating such a dominance, Gavin actually bites his tongue and cuts off any reply his head could come up with. He's putting his hands on the counter.

Instinctively spreads his legs, getting a firm stand against the ground.   
He knows this position.  
He hopes RK does too.

He shivers as he suddenly feels a single finger slowly running down his spine.  
"You're such a good boy."

Gavin's knees buckle, but he keeps upright. Enjoys the sensation of 900 curiously touching him, fingers gliding over his skin, lingering at imperfections and scars.

"You need to be more careful"  
"Huh?"  
"You got so many scars"

"Humans can't just replace stuff if we get damaged"  
"You seem to have damaged yourself quite a lot. Human healing ability is fascinating."

"That's not quite my definition of dirty talk"

"Be careful, or I'll make use of your stance and pick up the belt"

"Is this a threat or a promise?"

"Depends on how you take it" The cool fingers lightly squeeze his ass before giving the cheek a soft slap

"That's all you got for me?"

900 sighs "You _really_ don't know when to shut up." The hand wanders up to fist painfully into his hair, pressing him down so he's bent over the counter. _Exposed./ _  
"But that's okay. I'll _teach_ you how to behave."__

___"Yes. Please."_ Gavin's voice is almost a whimper._ _

___The hand in his hair stays, but RK keeps awfully quiet for an extended time period.  
"...you okay?", Gavin dares to ask at last.  
"I'm fine. I just downloaded some Traci protocols."_

__"You-... what!?"_ _

__"Don't worry, I'm not gonna slip into some pre-programmed routine. I just... value the extra information."_ _

__"Good." Gavin relaxes a little after having tensed his entire body in surprise, letting his forehead sink against the cold marble of the kitchen counter. "That's good. I want you to be yourself."_ _

__900 releases another hum, fingers of the other hand starting to trail over Gavin's skin again, while the one in his hair still keeps his face mushed against the counter. Gavin can't help but smirk a little remembering his fantasy about this just minutes ago.  
"Though I got to admit... the fact that I can't just go and whip some discipline into you without warming you up first leaves me rather disappointed."_ _

__Gavin's fingers curl, trying to claw into the counter.  
For once, he keeps his mouth shut and waits obedienty for RK900's next move._ _

__He notices 900's fingers sliding deeper again, reaching his ass, grabbing it softly._ _

__It's enough to make him twitch in anticipation. He tries to concentrate on the cool stone, how it grounds him._ _

__As 900’s grip gets tighter, it gets more difficult to stay focused._ _

__The hand in his hair slides down to his face and grips his jaw again, forcing his mouth open so RK can slide his middle and index finger in again.  
"Suck."_ _

__He didn't even have to spell it out like that for Gavin to obey._ _

__He doesn't even care to think if this is for RK's pleasure or other purposes, because it doesn't matter._ _

__Either way, the fingers just feel too perfect in his mouth, combined with the way 900 commanded him to suck them and his other hand still wandering over his skin_ _

__He sucks them in deep and gets another one of those sinful sounds from RK. Gosh, he is sure he could come from the android moaning into his ear alone.  
Then the fingers pull back and Gavin is almost dissapointed._ _

__900 is standing directly behind him now, still fully clothed, and something feels utterly intriguing about the rough fabric of the Cyberlife uniform pants brushing against the back of his thighs._ _

__The fingers, slick from his saliva, wander down to his rim and suddenly the fact that he is _really, actually doing this_ comes crashing down on Gavin._ _

__900 barely touched him yet Gavin can't keep himself from releasing a single "Fuck", when this realisation hits him together with the sensation of the android touching his rim._ _

__"You have a dirty mouth, detective. Someone should stuff it."_ _

__Gavin can't return anything but a moan, simply caused by the way 900 talks._ _

__The fingers slip deeper and his whole body tightens because he _wants.__ _

__The android is moving slow, terribly slow, enjoying every second of the detective's anticipation.  
Gavin is impatiently moving a little towards 900’s fingers._ _

__RK moves them away the same amount Gavin is pressing closer, causing a frustrated whine to escape his throat.  
"Patience is a virtue that you don't possess, among others" It sounds cold._ _

__"Among others?"_ _

__RK900 hums "Prudence, humility, kindness, _chastity..."__ _

__The android makes a disapproving sound  
"We have a _lot_ of training to do"_ _

__"You want me to be chaste?"_ _

__"I have got to admit, me being the only one who can see you like this, touch you like this... it's a thought I like"_ _

___Just a few days ago, Gavin was still convinced he and the android were doomed lead on a work-relationship consisting of fight and misunderstandings._  
A few hours ago, he expected to get drunk while somehow trying to sort things out tonight with this machine that somehow turned out having feelings.  
And now he's suddenly bend over a kitchen counter with the same machine’s fingers stroking his rim, getting the offer of being chaste to make sure no one touches him like that anymore, except for the android.   
And somehow this offer sounds way too good - though he's unsure if it's maybe just caused by the fact that there's not enough blood available in his brain right now to think.  
Either way, 900’s words turn him on even more. 

___Before he can voice any answer, the fingers slip in deeper and _fuck._  
 _Yes._  
 _That.__

__"You see, detective", the android continues as he notices Gavin's reaction, "Patience pays off. If you're good, you get your rewards."_ _

__Gavin's fingers slip over the smooth stone surface in a desperate attempt to find hold, while a deep moan works its way past his lips._ _

__"Mhm, I usually don't like when you can't shut your mouth, but that sounds way better than all your cocky comments, I got to admit."_ _

__The android makes a science out of fingering him, and even though his fingers are determined and _precise,_ Gavin still knows his body best.  
 _"A bit more left",_ he manages to choke out between two groans._ _

___900 stops in his movement. He sounds amused as he speaks. "Didn't you forget about something?"  
Gavin needs a second before he understands and gets out a _"Please"._  
"Good boy", 900 replies, starting to move his fingers again, following Gavin's lead._

__Of course they immediately hit dead center - _he made them_ \- and Gavin really wants something to bite on to muffle his hoarse groan._ _

__Hearing Gavin's noise, 900 releases a content hum. "You like that, huh?", he asks without stopping to finger Gavin, which makes it almost impossible for him to reply._ _

__RK has slowly started to stroke Gavin's hairline on his neck with his thumb, almost calming and in a harsh contrast to the two fingers in his ass that work without mercy._ _

__"Yes", Gavin gets out way too delayed to reply to 900s question. _"Yes, please keep going."__ _

__The android leans forward and brings his lips close to Gavin's ear, making him shiver with that sinful voice that still sounds so cool and almost _unbothered_ "You know, a part of me wants to deny your request simply for revenge purposes. But I'm feeling _generous_ today."_ _

__The sound Gavin releases comes close to a whimper._ _

__RK900 presses down hard and it turns into a long whine. Gavin's knees start to feel like jelly, but he has kept his stance under worse treatment, he ain't gonna lose it now._ _

__"If I'd have known I could make you whimper like that, I'd have done it way earlier already."_ _

__Gavin's last functioning brain cell thinks he deserves a reward for not having touched himself yet. Or an award, because fuck, RK is not making it easy._ _

__He somehow manages to keep his hands on the counter though. But if the android goes on like that, he won't for long anymore_ _

___He can't keep his hips still though, rolling them into 900s movements, but it's somehow still not enough.  
God.   
No, he can't do this any longer. One of his hands flicks to his dick._

__He hasn't even moved it halfway when he feels 900s iron grip on his wrists, followed by the pain of his arm being twisted behind his back just a little too far.  
 _"Now what did I tell you about chastity?"__ _

__"Please", Gavin gets out, voice croaked, panting, clenching his other hand to a fist in pain, _good_ pain._ _

__"Please _what"__ _

__Gavin knows there are hundreds of things he could beg 900 to do now, yet he only gets out a simple "Please let me touch myself" at this point in frustration about how 900 held him back.  
Having to ask for allowance first makes it even hotter though._ _

__There is a split second of silence, and Gavin can basically feel 900s gaze dripping over his back, hot like lava, before the android speaks again._ _

__"No."_ _

___"Please",_ Gavin begs, but 900 keeps his wrist pressed tightly against his back._ _

__"No.", he repeats, starting to move the fingers of the other hand again._ _

__Gavin feels like the android won't change his mind.  
But he also feels like begging on._ _

__He gets an idea: "RK... would you... touch me? Please?"_ _

__"You want _me_ to touch you?", 900 asks curiously, surprisingly releasing Gavins hand completely, letting his fingers wander down his body up to his crotch, touching him so slightly, it's just a ghost of a sensation yet so intense it makes Gavin shiver. "Right there?", he teases, waiting for Gavin to beg some more, not giving in yet to touch him intensely._ _

__The last walls crumble and Gavin allows himself to finally relax into the sweet oblivion of someone else being in control.  
 _"Yes. Yes please."__ _

___900’s touch gets a little more intense, he's gently taking his cock, but not bringing much movement into his hand.  
" Like that?"   
"Yes. _Yes."__

__The hand vanishes and grips his arm again, keeping it in place behind his back "Had you asked so pleasantly before, I might have considered it."  
Gavin's throat leaves a frustrated whine._ _

__He wants to curse him. He wants it so bad. But he's not in the position to right now._ _

__Instead he just tries to get the best out of the pleasure he gets, because to his great relief RK seems to have no intention to stop fingering him._ _

__And maybe 900 will be even more generous when Gavin keeps being a good boy._ _

__He has stopped struggling against the hand keeping his arm in place behind his back, and just enjoys the strain of the muscle._ _

__900 seems to enjoy it too, minding the content humming sounds he releases once in a while._ _

__The fingers are fucking into him harder now, still pushing all the right buttons, and Gavin is suddenly very happy about the counter supporting him._ _

__He's leaning more onto it than standing on his own legs, trying to keep up though his knees get softer and shakier with every second._ _

___Gosh, he feels like he's melting into lava. Eyes half-closed, free hand slipping on the marble, getting finger-fucked into a puddle by an android.  
 _Pathetic._  
He loves it._

__If he's that skilled with his fingers already, Gavin doesn't know how he ever shall be able to handle 900 _really_ fucking him one day._ _

__The thought alone sends another bolt of white-hot lightning into his dick. _Fucking hell.__ _

__How could the android manage to have him completely under his spell that fast?_ _

__It's not fair. Totally not fair.  
He really needs needs something to muffle himself on._ _

__While he at first tried to hold back his moans a little, they now slip out of his mouth uncontrolled. 900 seems to like it._ _

__There is something... different in how the detective's voice sounds. It's still rough from smoking, with that edge to figuratively cut yourself on if you're not careful, but the groans sound rougher, higher, more raw, more _desperate.__ _

___Desperation is something Gavin never shows in daily life.  
Frustration. Anger. Resignation.  
Never desperation._

__Being able to see him like this, RK900 feels utterly privileged._ _

__And he wants Gavin to enjoy it enough to give him this privilege more often._ _

__He leans forward to pull Gavin's earlobe between his teeth, earns a gargled sound and stores away the information for later use.  
"Will you be good if I let go of your arm?"_ _

___"Yes"_ , Gavin replies, _"I'll be good"__ _

__The iron grip on his wrist vanishes, cool hand coming to lay in the curve of his waist._ _

__Gavin's hand ends up on the counter again, seeking hold._ _

__"There we go", RK murmurs while slowly dragging his hand down the outside of Gavin's thigh and back up the inside, registering every little quiver of the muscle below the skin._ _

__He stops right before reaching Gavin's balls, teasing the detective just a little more and Gavin hates it so much, but _God_ , he loves it._ _

___"I fuckin' hate you"_ , he whines, but it comes out soft and RK chuckles.  
"Where would be the fun if you wouldn't?"_ _

__He hates that the android is right._ _

__900 is slowing down his pace a little, giving Gavin the chance to actually take some deeper breaths.  
He's been without a good partner far too long, he really can't remember the last time he had someone who wasn't a quick hookup at the bar or a playsession on an event. They were all satisfactionary, but meaningless in comparision to this android fingering him like he's trying to cataloge and memorize his fucking innards._ _

__Gavin has a hard time keeping in mind that this is 900’s first session ever. He's just learning so fast, adjusting to Gavin's reactions so quickly, no human being could ever manage such a performance.  
For the first time Gavin is glad about all the perfection androids embody._ _

__The countertop edge is drilling into his hipbones and his hand and arm feel numb from all the time it's been twisted behind his back.  
The tip of his dick is just lightly brushing against the smooth sides of the counter, and something about the thought of his precum dripping down the formally clean surface feels strangely satisfying. Like he's left a mark._ _

__Gavin silently hopes some of the bites 900 covered him in also left a mark on his body._ _

__"I want you to make me come", he chokes out between two hard breaths _"Please"__ _

__"Mhm, but isn't it more fun if I tease you just a little longer, watching you desperately beg for release?"_ _

____"I just begged, what else do you want?"_  
"Begged? Please, you really need to pick up on your manners. You did not beg. You _demanded"__  
"I said please!"  
"Because you think it pleases me. Not because you mean it." 

__Suddenly it feels like the android let's his fingers thrust in even deeper, causing Gavin to release a short, surprised moan.  
"I will make you mean it"_ _

___Fuck. He's in trouble._ _ _

__It's not like he'd complain, but his body is begging for release since the last five minutes._ _

__He shoves the thought aside. _Let's see who's more stubborn.__ _

__Gavin already knows that he'll lose this game, but he's too competitive to give up before trying._ _

__900 picks up the pace again, thrusting his fingers hard and precise, until Gavin is a wreck beneath him._ _

__"Please", he gets out again but apparently it's still not good enough for the android._ _

__He covers his face with the crook of his elbow, but RK900 pulls it away, pins it against the flat surface_ _

__He earns a whimper from the detective_ _

__RK works him through until Gavin feels the heat building in his lower abdomen and he asks himself blissfully naïve if maybe the android will have mercy on him, but just when the thought is finished, 900 pulls out his fingers completely._ _

__Gavin gasps, then releases a frustrated sound. _"Fuck you",_ he slips breathlessly._ _

__"Don't you rather mean _'Fuck me'_?"  
Gavin can hear that fucking smug grin in 900s voice and if he wasn't splayed boneless on the counter, he would have punched him._ _

__"You're literally the worst." Gavin knows he's certainly not in the position to talk to 900 like that but he can't keep his curses in._ _

__The android hums "I know. And I find myself quite enjoying it."_ _

__Gavin hates him so much._ _

__He feels himself clenching on nothing and tries to hold on to the hotness inside of him, but his body already spirals down from the almost-high and _fuck, _it's so _frustrating.____ _

____He releases a frustrated sigh, considering to give in and beg for it, especially as 900 starts to let his hand wander up and down his inner thigh again._ _ _ _

____"Look at you. All so quiet and obedient. If I only knew it was that easy to shut your impertinent mouth... "_ _ _ _

____Gavin lets his forehead sink against the counter. If he wasn't that stubborn, he'd maybe have come already._ _ _ _

____900's thumb travels through his rim, lightly rubbing his perineum. His voice sounds right next to Gavin's ear: _"I know you want it. Why won't you let yourself have it?"__ _ _ _

____"I don't wanna let you win." Gavin almost presses the words out._ _ _ _

____"I got you immobile, naked and highly aroused against _my_ kitchen counter inside _my_ apartment.", RK replies dryly, then continues with an audible smirk: _"I think I've already won"__ _ _ _

____Gavin closes his eyes as he presses his forehead against the counter. _"Fuck."__ _ _ _

____RK900 chuckles. He fucking _chuckles._ And the sound shouldn't send those chills down Gavin's spine._ _ _ _

_____"Fuck", Gavin repeats, getting an amused "Fuck what?" in return.  
Gavin hesitates for one more moment but as 900s hand wander higher, coming close to his crotch, he gives in.  
 _"Fuck me"__ _ _

____"What's the magic word?"_ _ _ _

____"Please. Please, fuck me. _Please."__ _ _ _

_____"There we go. _Good boy."__ _ _ _ _

______His hand finally closes around Gavin's dick._ _ _ _ _ _

______The noise that escapes Gavin's throat is pathetic and probably ticks all the boxes to also fit pornographic, but honestly, he doesn't care anymore._ _ _ _ _ _

______900 seems to like it, returning another _"Good"_ as he brings movement into his hand._ _ _ _ _ _

______The angle is a little weird, and he doesn't seem to quite know how to touch Gavin there, but after all the neglect every kind of stimulation is welcome and has him arching up, clasping the opposite countertop edge in pleasure._ _ _ _ _ _

______The android goes slow, seems to try out and see how Gavin reacts to his touches._ _ _ _ _ _

_______Of course_ he finds all his sensitive spots in under three minutes._ _ _ _ _ _

______And he seems to memorize them immediately._ _ _ _ _ _

______He is playing Gavin like a fiddle, until he is a gasping puddle of _yes, yes, yes_ beneath him.  
It's too good, he feels like his head is floating, and the marble edge is suddenly not enough to ground him anymore._ _ _ _ _ _

______Then he feels the tight grip of 900’s free hand on his hip, releasing it kept him from losing balance as his knees got shaky._ _ _ _ _ _

______That stupid fucker has been reading his thoughts again.  
Not that he would complain, especially not as the hand starts to slip higher and closes around his neck, right below the nape. Heavy, grounding, _reassuring.__ _ _ _ _ _

______900 slips another of his sinful sighs and God, it shouldn't turn Gavin on like that._ _ _ _ _ _

______He feels himself melt like butter, knowing that he's not gonna be able to hold back if the android keeps massaging his prostate from the outside like a goddamn sexgod._ _ _ _ _ _

______It’s unbelievable that 900 stressed he wasn't designed for sexual pleasure. He works him over like this is all he was ever meant for._ _ _ _ _ _

______Heat flushes through his body, his fingers feel sore from grabbing the stone, his back stings from being bent at an uncomfortable angle, not even speaking of his knees. Every fiber in his body is tensed and on edge, ready to release like a fucking springlock.  
 _"...I can come, right?",_ he croakes out._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I almost can't refuse when you're asking for allowance so nicely, can I?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Gavin whines and drops his head back on the counter, all resistance drained out of his body._ _ _ _ _ _

______He almost expected 900 to only keep his hopes high to back out in the end again, torturing even longer, but the picked up pace tells him differently. The android is working towards a goal now._ _ _ _ _ _

______And, fuck, he won't need to hold on long until he reaches it._ _ _ _ _ _

______His toes curl in his shoes as RK places a soft kiss on his shoulder and murmurs "I want to see you climax" into his ear._ _ _ _ _ _

______This is it. This is the last push he needed to fall off the edge._ _ _ _ _ _

______Gavin comes hard, with a moaned curse on his lips, orgasm pressing the air out of his lungs like he has been slammed into a brick wall. He loses control over his body, feels it shaking and convulsing, hips stuttering in RK's grip as the waves roll through his body and leave him boneless and breathless_ _ _ _ _ _

______The almost moaned _"Yes"_ 900 releases as he sees Gavin come feels like it's heating him up even more._ _ _ _ _ _

______His knees give up and he slumps over the counter, desperately trying to get some air into his lungs._ _ _ _ _ _

______900’s hands rest on his hips, halfway keeping him up, halfway stroking him softly with his thumbs._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jesus Christ, Gavin has not felt this boneless in a long time. He props himself on his elbows and huffs, wipes sweaty strands of hair out of his face. His hands are shaking, and red streaks cross the joints where he had gripped the ledge. He flexes them, feels the sting, and grins. "Holy fuck"_ _ _ _ _ _

______The kiss 900 presses on his cheek as he leans down to him is soft and sweet. Gavin can see him grinning too out of the corner of his eye._ _ _ _ _ _

_________He straightens his back, grimaces as he hears his spine crack, and turns around, just to find RK900 still looking at him out of dark eyes. The grin makes the expression just ten times hungrier, and if he didn't know the guy had no dick, he'd expect to be thrown around and fucked through the afterglow.  
He points his finger at the android "Stop looking at me like that or I might get hard again."  
"The refractory period for an average human male is at about 20 minutes. I doubt it, Gavin."  
"Did you just call me average?"  
He's too endorphin-flooded to put actual bite behind the question, and 900's smirk tells him he knows it._ _ _

______"I'm not sure if you're anywhere near average"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'll take that as a comliment"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"It was indeed meant as one, detective"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Gavin grins and runs a hand through his hair, still panting a little "Thanks"_ _ _ _ _ _

______The smirk on 900s lips changes, seeming almost cute now._ _ _ _ _ _

______Gavin is way too done to repress the giggle bubbling out of him "Jesus, I haven't gotten off like that in, like, a century. I think I need to sit down."_ _ _ _ _ _

______900’s smirk gets brighter as he steps back, leading Gavin to the couch. As Gavin sits down, he notices RK leaving the room for a moment before he comes back with a blanket, handing it over to the detective._ _ _ _ _ _

_______"What's that for?"  
"You're naked and drenched in sweat. You will get cold."  
"Oh. Thanks."_ _ _ _ _

______"Do you need anything else?", 900 asks, seeming more distant now, hands crossed behind the back, eyes keenly observing him_ _ _ _ _ _

______Gavin sighs "You to relax and sit down next to me. You're not my fucking servant."_ _ _ _ _ _

______900 smiles, seeming somewhat insecure, which is sort of adorable. He listens to Gavin, though, sinking down on the couch next to him._ _ _ _ _ _

_______Gavin relaxes with a sigh, sinking back. He glances over to RK, who has closed his eyes, LED blinking in yellow.  
"You okay?"  
"Just trying to get my systems back down to operating at a normal rate"_ _ _ _ _

______"Must suck to be horny but not be able to get off", Gavin murmurs._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You have no idea"  
Gavin barks a laugh "Trust me, I have. There's a loverly little thing called _chastity device"__ _ _ _ _ _

______"Stop planting such images in my mind when I'm trying to calm down right now"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Gavin cackles a laugh and leans back again, closing his eyes, enjoying the aftermath of the hormone high.  
"And there's no possibility to make you come?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Well, there's the opportunity to upgrade my system to give me all features necessary for actual sexual intercourse."  
"No, I meant like, right now"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I-...I don't know. I mean, I've never had sexual contact before and never felt the way I did while pleasing you. I've never tried. I can do research on it but I don't know it'll be successful as sexual intercourse isn't my actual purpose..." 900’s LED flashes yellow._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hey, it's okay. It's okay. You don't have to. Just relax and calm down, and next time I'm gonna make it up to you."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"So there _will_ be a next time?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"You just made me come so hard I almost passed out and that was not even the first step on my ladder. If you're interested, I'd like to repeat this and look where it goes."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'm very interested"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Gavin grins "Nice"_ _ _ _ _ _

_______900 returns the grin and Gavin can't help but giggle.  
 _"Fucking androids."_  
"Quite literally", RK900 adds._ _ _ _ _

______Gavin looks at him, trying to hold back but he can't. He bursts out in laughter._ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Go follow me on twitter (@CaptnConfusion), where I tweet and retweet a bunch of bullshit and occasionally make art


End file.
